Life of Lies
by ItalianaBeilschmidt
Summary: Italianas life has always been simple, but things start to go downhill and crazy when she travels to germany behind her parents backs, finds her real parents, moves to a place dubbed hell, falls in love with the one person she's not supposed too, and gets offered an opportunity that will change history. WW2 au (sorry about the terrible summary, I can't write them for the life of me
1. Chapter 1 - The truth

**Hello there fellow Hetalian!  
Welcome to my story! This is my first Hetalia fanfic so sorry if some of the characters seem a little occ.  
Alright, Disclaimer, I do not own Hetalia I just own this fanfic and some of the characters.  
So without further ado, the fanfic, I hope you like.**

* * *

I sat there at the desk, with two German soldiers in front of me, waiting for the SS officer to walk through the door, and decide my fate.  
 _would I be killed? Set free? Or sent to a concentration camp to die there?  
_ I closed my eyes knowing that whatever he was going to say, it wasn't going to be good.  
I opened them as i heard footsteps walking down the hall, and as i lifted my head the door knob turned.

-Three months earlier-

I opened my eyes as the sun glared down on me from my window.  
I quickly closed them again and turned on my side when the sun bore into them making me see yellow spots.  
I opened them again and sat up, grabbed my glasses from my night stand and put them on.

I looked towards my mirror and saw how much of a mess I was from the restless sleep i had last night.

My platinum blonde hair was frizzed to no end, my eyes had bags under them making the ice blue of my eyes stand out even more, and my skin was oily making the small amount of freckles i had look even darker.  
I sighed and ran my hands through my hair to try and tame the frizz.  
Once my hair was somewhat flat, i stood up and made my way downstairs.  
As i entered the kitchen i heard the ruffle of cloth coming from the open window, meaning that my mom was outside.  
As I looked towards the cupboards to start breakfast, a knock came from the front door.  
I looked down the hallway and glared at the door.

 _Doesn't the person at the door know it's too early for this!?_

I walked down the hallway to the door, glaring the entire way down.  
I opened the door ready to yell at whoever was there that it was too early.  
What i didn't expect was the mayor of my town to be standing.

"Ah, good morning Reagan"

"G-good morning"

"Your mother wouldn't happen to be hear would she"?

"Ya, she's in the backyard, let me go get her, you can come in if you want".

"Why thank you Reagan"

"Ya...No problem"

I nodded to myself a couple times, turned, walked down the hall, into the kitchen, and out the back door.

"Mom!"

"Over here!"

I looked to my left and saw my mom walk out from behind some blankets.

"Did you need something sweetie."

"Uh, ya... the mayor is actually here to see you"

"The mayor? He usually never makes a house call without sending a message first"

I shrugged at her and started to walk back inside, my mom following behind me.  
We entered the kitchen and I was about the follow her down the hall when she turned to me.

"Why don't you make some breakfast, I won't be long."

"Okaaaay?"

I narrowed my eyes as suspicion grew through me.  
She nodded at me and turned to walk down the hall.  
I peered around the corner to see her turn into the living room.  
I quietly walked down the hall and stopped at the living room archway

"You usually never make a house call without sending a message first."

"Yes well, I had to get here as soon as possible, I have some information I need to tell you."

"About what?"

I heard the mayor sigh and it took everything in me to not look and see what they were doing.

"It's about Reagan."

My eyes widened, I haven't done anything have I? No, I know I haven't, so what information did he have about me?

"Reagan?! And what information would you have about her?"

My question exactly.

"You know those DNA test that were required by law to be taken?"

My eyes narrowed as he said that.

"Yes. What about them?"

"Reagan's came in, and her results were kinda interesting."

My eyes narrowed even more.

"Like what?"

"Reagan's DNA didn't match up to yours"

My eyes widened as much as I think they could.  
 _My DNA didn't WHAT!_ _What does he mean i don't have mom's DNA?  
_

My mom silently gasped and asked what he meant.

"Exactly what I said, Reagan does not have your DNA, or her fathers. Do you remember the day you gave birth to her?"

"Of course i remember the day i gave birth to her! It was...wait...I didn't give birth to her."

My mouth dropped open in a silent what.

"God its been so long I've actually started to believe i gave birth to her. Me and my husband adopted her from an orphanage in the city, the only information they gave us about her was that she was from Germany and was a year old."

I shook my head, I couldn't listen to anymore of it.  
I turned and ran down the hall.  
As I entered the kitchen I heard my mom shout for me, if i can even call her that anymore, she lied to me my entire life!  
I ran up the stairs and into my room.  
I slammed my door shut and sat against it balling my eyes out, as my mom stood on the other knocking for me.


	2. Chapter 2 - Wanting Answers

The darkness greeted me as i opened my eyes from my bed.  
I sat up and rubbed the last of the sleep out of my eyes.  
My nose hurt from sleeping with my glasses on and my hair felt more oily then it did this morning.I sighed and adjusted my glasses. I looked out at my room wondering what I was going to do, I mean, I don't even know how to confront my mom about this. I sighed again and looked down at my lap.

 _Why did she keep this from me for so long?  
_

I groaned and fell back on my bed, one question running through my mind, why. Why, why, why, **why, why, WHY!**

I closed my eyes and rubbed them with the palms of my hands. I opened them back up and practically jumped out of my bed. I looked around my room trying to find something to get my mind off this, but the only thing that stood out to me was a picture on my dresser. I walked over to it and almost started crying again at the sight of it. The picture was of me, mom, and dad before the war started and he was sent off to fight. I picked it up and looked down on it as a tear fell down my cheek to land on it.

 _Why didn't he tell me before he left? Why didn't he tell me at all?!_

I threw the picture away from me and fell to the ground, tears raining down my cheeks again. I sat silently crying for ten minutes before my tears started to clear up. I brought my head up and looked over at the picture a couple feet away from me. I cleared my yes with my hands and stood up, knowing what I needed to do. I turned towards my door and started walking towards it.

I had to talk to my mom

My hand reached for the doorknob, but stopped. What would I even confront her about? That she lied to me my whole life? Ya, that seemed that best way to go.  
I pulled open my door and walked out into the hallway, but stopped at the stairs, was I really going to do this?

 _Well, it's now or never._

I took a deep breath and walked down the stairs to the kitchen, and was surprised to see my mom sitting at the table with her head in her hands.  
As I reached the bottom she must have heard me for she looked up at me and stood up.

"Reagan, oh sweetheart, I am so sorry, I did not want you to find out this way, and I was going to tell you-"

"WHEN! When were you going to tell me?!"

She sighed and looked down at her feet.

"When-!"

"I don't know! I don't know"

She sighed again and sat back down at the table. My eyes softened and I took the seat across from her.

"Who am I mom?"

She looked up at me and took my hand in hers.

"You are my daughter."

My eyes hardened as I pulled my hand away from hers.

"Who am I really mom?"

She sighed and averted her eyes away from me.

"I don't know, I honestly don't, the only thing I do know is that you were born in Germany, and that's it."

My eyes softened as i looked down at the table.

"Are you sure that's all you know?"

She looked back at me with comforting eyes.

"Yes, that is all I know."

"Do you- do you think that if I looked that I could find them?"

"Find who?"

"My birth parents."

There was a pregnant pause between us and I shifted in my seat as the air grew awkward.

"Why- why would you ever want to find the people who gave them?"

"Because- because I want to know why they did, do you think if I went to Germany that I would be able to find them?"

It was at this point that my mom snapped.

"You are not going to Germany in the middle of this war!"

"I know it sounds absolutely insane, but it's probably the only way I'll be able to find them, also no one knows when this war is going to end, but by the time it probably does end I'll be in my 30's and they're probably going to be dead!"

"Yes it is true that no one knows when this war is going to end, but you are not going to Germany in the prime of it, they hear your accent and your dead, and you don't even know how to speak German-"

"Then I'll learn!"

I felt tears prickling my eyes as I looked at her.

She closed her eyes and sighed.

"How- how about this, next week we'll go to the city, we might be able to find some information about you there."

She opened her eyes back up and smiled at me, and for the first time that day, I smiled as well.


	3. Chapter 3 - Answers, Just not enough

**Hey my fellow hetalians! I am actually really sorry that this chapter is so short, it's a filler chapter, but this does lead up to the big event next chapter, also I would like to warn everyone that in the following chapters until who knows when, Hitler will be mentioned and will probably make an apperance.  
Disclaimer- I do not own Hetalia, if I did, Gerita, FrUk, and RusAme would be cannon.  
**

* * *

A week later, my mom and I stepped out of a cab in the city. The cab pulled away as our feet touched the ground and we looked up at the looming city hall that stood in front of us.  
I felt my mom's hand on my shoulder as I took a deep breath, as if asking if I wanted to go through with this. I turned to look at her and nodded, she nodded back at me and we walked through the doors.  
The first thing I noticed was how bare the front hall was, there was no one in the room other than me, my mom, and the receptionist working at the desk. She looked up at us as we neared the desk and gave us a smile.

"May I help you?"

"Yes, were here to look at some papers about a child that was put into adoption fourteen years ago."

"I'm sorry, but those papers are off limits unless you can produce adoption papers."

My mom dug through her purse and handed the receptionist some papers.

"Will these work?"

The woman looked at them, then told us to follow her. We followed her through a door to the side and entered a room with lines upon lines of filing cabinets.

"May I have the name of the child whose papers your trying to find?"

"Reagan Willans."

She nodded at us and we took a right and walked to almost the end of the rows. We then took a left and walked down a little more ways before she stopped and pulled open one of the drawers muttering Willans to herself, she then pulled out a file and began to read it to us.

"Reagan Willans, originally named Italiana Belischmidt and was born in Berlin, Germany. Birth parents are unknown, but birth father is either Ludwig or Gilbert Belischmidt who share her last name."

I perked up hearing who my birth dad most likely was, and me being me had to open my big mouth and start asking questions.

"Do you have any information on them?"

"I'm afraid we wouldn't considering the only information we would have on foreigners would be if they moved here or to close towns."

I sighed through my nose, at least I knew who my birth dad most likely was. We thanked her and left. We walked out of the building and my mom looked at me as I sighed again.

"Well at least you have some answers, probably not what you were looking for, but at least it's something."

As she was saying this a plan was already forming in my head, a completely insane, but workable plan.

I looked up to the sky and narrowed my eyes, I promised myself I wasn't going to give up, and I'll be dammed if I gave up now. I nodded to myself as I knew what I had to do, I had to get to Germany.


	4. Chapter 4 - The plan in action

**Here you are, what I like to call, the beginning of the real story, this chapter was hard to write, and to be honest, there are some parts in this that I am not a fan of, but I am happy with how this ended.  
I can already tell that the next chapter is going to be even more hard to write, but I will bear through it!  
Disclaimer- sadly I don't own Hetalia, but honestly if I did it probably never be this popular.**

* * *

Its been three months after my mom and I went to the city, and during those three months I had accomplished a lot to commence my plan. I did small jobs around the city to help me gain enough money for a boat ride to France, the closest country to Germany near the water, and I have learned enough German to hold a conversation, and tonight was the night to put my plan into action. Around a week ago, I had packed a suitcase with everything I would need, clothing, some personal items, the money I had earned, and one of my German language books.  
Late one night, maybe around 4:00 in the morning, I pulled myself out of bed, grabbed my suitcase from my closet and cracked open my door to see if my mom was still awake. Thankfully, I could hear her soft snores coming from her room down the hall.  
I nodded to myself and slowly made my way downstairs. When I made it downstairs I headed straight for the front door, pulled my shoes on and a light jacket, and walked out the door and towards the town.  
When I made towards the center of town I saw the taxi I had called for pickup yesterday pull around the corner. It stopped in front of me and I climbed in the backseat. As soon as I closed the door the taxi pulled away, no questions asked.  
As we pulled out of town I turned around in my seat and watched the town I had grew up in grow smaller and smaller.

 _No turning back now_

I looked at my lap as I felt tears prick my eyes, what was I doing? Was I really leaving everything I knew to go find some people who gave me up in the most dangerous country?

 _Yes, yes you are._

I sighed through my nose and looked out my window. I don't know how long I sat staring, but I soon saw the lights of the city close. I gripped my suitcase with fright and excitement that this was really happening. Around ten minutes later the cab pulled up to the harbor/port and I handed him the required amount of money and exited the cab.  
The cab pulled away as I looked up at the building that would get me one step closer to Germany. I took a deep breath, pushed up my glasses, and walked through the doors.  
As I walked in the number of people there surprised me, I couldn't count how many people were there and basically everyone was crying tears of happiness, only one thought ran through my mind, European immigrants escaping the war. It's rather ironic how all these people are trying to get away from Europe while I'm trying to get to it.

I took another deep breath and walked towards the receptionists desk. She looked up at me as I neared the desk and immediately got a concerned look on her face.

"May I help you?"

"Ya, um, I-uh, I need to catch a boat to France."

Her face got even more concerned.

"Why are you trying to get to France?"

'I'm trying to find someone, and I'm afraid Europe is the only place I can find them."

The lady sighed and looked like she was trying to think of something.

'If you're trying to get to France so badly the only thing I can think of is, there is a boat leaving today at five to pick up Immigrants in France, you can get on that boat, and it takes around a day and a half to reach France."

I smiled a little at hearing that.

"Perfect, how much will the ticket be?"

"Well I don't know how much it's going to be..."

She trailed off as she saw the wad of money I had in my hand.

"Normal price for any other boat?"

"I-I would probably say around half."

I nodded at her and split the money I had in my hand in half. I handed her one half and put the other half back in my pocket, planning to exchange it for Euros in France.

She took the money from me and glanced at the clock behind her.

"Alright it's around 4:50, can you wait around 10 minutes?"

"Ya, I can wait."

I smiled at her trying to look my calmest, but really I was about to hyperventilate, my heart felt like it was going 30 miles an hour and I felt like I was going to faint. I somehow did manage to not breakdown and start crying and dragged myself towards a seat. I plopped down as my hands shook hold my suitcase, and tried to get my breathing under control. I managed to get my heart rate and breathing under control, until the receptionist came to tell me the boat was leaving soon. My heart began to hammer in my chest again and I stood on my shaking legs.

The lady lead me towards the door and looked at me.

"I hope you find who your looking for."

"Thank you."

I smiled at her and walked out the door. The boat sat in front of me, walkway down as if taunting me to get on. I took deep breath and climbed onto the boat. The person standing at the end nodded at me and showed me to a room. I thanked him and entered the room. The room was plain with only a bed, dresser, and a small window. I closed the door, set my suitcase next to the dresser, and sat on the bed. The boat's whistle blew and everything hit me like a brick, this time I didn't hold my emotions in. I sat on that bed, heading to Europe, and cried my eyes out.


	5. Chapter 5 - Europe

**Hello Hetalians, and OMG this is my longest chapter yet! 1,607 words! This had to be the hardest chapter yet but this chapter is for you guys, some serious shit happens in this chapter and it's pretty nerve wracking, heck I felt nervous just writing this.**

 **Disclaimer - *sigh* still don't own Hetalia**

* * *

Its been a day since I got on this boat, and apparently were close to shore, which means, one step closer to finding them. I closed my eyes and began to think of my mom, no doubt she was freaking out where I was, did she find the note I left? I sighed and flopped down on the bed.

 _Okay, new topic._

I then began to think about what my real parents might look like. Did I look more like my mother, or my father? The mayor said that I was German and Italian, was my mother German and my Father Italian, or was it the other way around? For some reason my gut was telling me that it was the other way around.  
I began to daydream more about them and what they would look like. Suddenly the horn of the boat woke me from it and I raced to the window to see if we were close to land. Sure enough, as I looked out the window, the shore of France met my eyes. I smiled, threw on my jacket, grabbed my suitcase, and ran to stand on the deck.

The smell of salt water filled the air as I stepped onto the deck and I smiled even more seeing how close we were to shore. I walked to the barrier around the boat and leaned on it, closing my eyes and the wind ran through my hair.  
The horn blew once more, almost giving me a heart attack, as we pulled into the harbor. From where I stood I could see hundreds of people wanting to get on the boat. The smile upon my face left seeing this. Was I really willingly going to a place millions of people were trying to get away from, my answer, yes.

The boat stopped and the board for people to get on the boat was lowered, I quickly got off the boat so I wouldn't be trampled by the hundreds of people getting on. I ran through the people below and got numerous worried looks, which I could tell screamed, why did that girl just get off the boat? I ignored them and focused on making my way through the crowd. I soon made it to the street and immediately saw a bank down the street. I joined the crowd of people and soon found myself in front of the bank. I took a deep breath and walked up the stairs towards the door.

-time skip-

After half an hour of them trying to find someone in the bank that spoke English, I left the bank with the exchanged money from what I had left. Now, hardest part, finding a way to get to Germany. Suddenly it hit me, a train. I could take a train to Germany. A smile broke out on my face and I ran down the bank stairs to the sidewalk. I joined the crowd of people again as I walked down the street looking for a train station. After almost a half an hour of walking I found myself in front of a train station. My smile grew even more as I entered. As I walked in I admittedly got surrounded by people and had to push my way through to see the times of the trains, unfortunately it was all in French, I sighed with a 'are you kidding me' look on my face.

"Excuse em moi, fille?"

I turned around to see a woman looking at me with a worried expression.

"Oh, sorry, I don't speak French."

The woman's eyes closed and she smiled at me reassuringly

"That's okay, I speak English to, I just wanted to know if you were lost?"

 _Ya I'm lost with this_ _language._

"No, I'm not lost, I'm just trying to figure out which one of these is the train to Germany."

The woman's face got even more worried

"Germany? Why, that would be Allemand."

"Allemand"

I Looked back towards the train times and immediately saw a train to Allemand that leaves at twelve. I looked towards the clock on the wall near me and saw that it was 11:30. I nodded to myself and turned back to the woman.

"Thank you."

I then began to walk towards the ticket booth, the woman behind me still giving me a worried look. I walked up to the ticket booth and the man behind the counter looked surprised at seeing a fifteen year old by herself.  
I pushed my glasses up and smiled at him.

"Hi, one ticket to Germany please."

The man then gave me a confused look, like he didn't know what I was talking about.

"Oh, okay, um..."

I closed my eyes trying to remember the french lessons that were given to me during grade school.

"Um, un ticket du Allemand"

The man then ohed, and smiled at me

"Oui, oui."

The man began to get my ticket while I got out my exchanged Euros to pay for it with. The man slid my ticket toward me.

"vingt dollar"

 _Vingt?_

I began to go through my Euros until i found a note with the word vingt on it. I handed the note it him and took the train ticket.

"Merci"

I smiled at him, despite having no idea what he had just said to me. He then motioned for me to go through. I did, and knowing that Germany was only one short train trip away, my heart began to beat excitedly and nervously. I looked at my ticket and immediately saw the giant three on it, I guess that's the platform. I put my ticket in my pocket and walked through the door. I smiled upon seeing the floor and all the people conversing. I saw platform 3 and quickly walked towards it, stopping at my platform, I saw that I was basically the only person there, there was a couple and a man in his twenty's. I looked towards the clock on the wall and saw that there was only ten minutes before the train came. I sighed and looked down at my feet and began playing with my suitcase handle. After ten long minutes that seriously felt like three hours the train pulled up to the platform. I pulled my ticket out of my pocket as the door opened. I handed my ticket to the man and went to find myself seat.  
I came to one of the empty rooms and opened the door. I closed it behind me and put my suitcase on the seat. I then sat next to the window as the train began to pull away. I looked out the window and out at the scenery and smiled knowing that I was so close to knowing the truth.

-Time skip-

After almost six hours of sitting on the train, I felt it slow down and the conductor yell,

"Berlin, Allemand!"

I smiled and grabbed my suitcase so I could get off as soon as possible. I pulled open the door to the room I was in as the train came to a complete stop and basically speed-walked to the door to get off. As soon as I got off my heart dropped in fear. Flags with swastika's lined every platform, and I saw a few people wearing armbands with swastika's. I gulped and pushed up my glasses. I walked out the door to get off the platform and into the main building. I kept my head down thinking that if someone looked in my eyes that they would know that I was American and report me.

I soon made it out the front door and got enough courage to lift my head up, but felt my heart drop even more, basically everywhere I looked there where flags with swastika's! I took a deep breath and began to walk down the sidewalk to try and find some sort of city hall.  
I eventually did and gave a sigh of relief to be able to get out of the street, but as soon as the sigh was gone my breath hitched, because there standing at the entrance was a German Officer. Pressed uniform, gun strapped to his back and armband sitting proudly on his left arm. My breath began to grow faster as I thought of all the possible scenarios of how this could go, and none of them were good.  
I finally began to get my breathing under control and gained enough courage to cross the street to the hall. I climbed the stairs to the door trying to keep my breathing under control and look as calm as possible, however that didn't last long for the German officer stood in front of me looking down at me.

My heart and breathing stopped at that moment and the only thing that went through my head was,

 _I'm dead!_

"Ausweis, bitte."

My eyes widened as he spoke to me.

"Ausweis?"

I gave him a confused look as I said this and his eyes narrowed at me.

"Ihr nicht Deutsch."

My eyes widened as he said this, and I knew enough German to know what he said, _your not German._

My heart stopped right then and there. The officer then grabbed my arm and put his pistol to my head. I didn't struggle, knowing that if I did I would be dead. He began to drag me down the road as bystanders stopped and watched us. I didn't blink, I barley breathed, because I knew one thing, I was dead.


	6. Chapter 6 - My dad's WHO!

**Hello Hetalian, and it is here! The chapter I sure have been waiting for, I don't know about you guys lol. This I will say is not my best chapter and IT IS HARD TO WRITE GERMANY! I'm better at writing Italy.**

 **Disclaimer - Let me just quickly check, Nope, still don't own**

* * *

The officer dragged me down to a van a couple blocks away from the hall. He opened the back to reveal an empty van and basically threw me in. I heard the doors lock behind me and felt the van rumble beneath me, signaling that the van had been started.  
I sat up and leaned against one of the wall as everything came crashing down on me. I just got taken by a Nazi officer being taken to who knows where, for all I knew I could be on my way to one of the camps!  
I put my head in my hands, gasping for breath, suddenly finding it hard to breath

After around twenty minutes of driving, the van stopped. I finally lifted my head from my hands as the doors were unlocked. The doors flung open and the officer pulled his pistol back out, motioning for me to step out of the van. I quickly did and he just as quickly put the pistol back to my head. He pushed me forward almost making me fall. I quickly caught the gist that he wanted me to move forward. I began to move, but the officer quickly caught his mistake and tightly grabbed my arm, dragging me to the building in front of me. Another Nazi officer stood at the entrance, nodding to the officer next to me and opening the door for him. He nodded back and dragged me into the building.  
My breathing stopped the moment I got inside, Everyone, and I mean everyone, was wearing an armband, and I honestly felt even more scared for my life then I did before.  
The officer continued to drag me up some stairs, and to a door at the end of the hall, guarded by two soldiers. They saluted to the officer next to me and let him into the room, following close behind him. The door closed behind them and I gulped to try and calm myself. The officer holding my arm forced me into a chair and proceeded to handcuff me to it. Something clicked in my mind as the handcuff closed around my wrist and I tried to struggle against it. The officers laughed at me and quickly turned to each other and began talking. Now with me only knowing basic German, I could only pick up a few words, and I swear somewhere in their conversation I heard the name Belischmidt.

The officer holding my arm then walked out of the room and I suspected that he was going to get a SS officer. I tried to calm my breathing down, but nothing seemed to work.

And so I sat there at the desk, with two German soldiers in front of me, waiting for the SS officer to walk through the door, and decide my fate.  
 _would I be killed? Set free? Or sent to a concentration camp to die there?  
_ I closed my eyes knowing that whatever he was going to say, it wasn't going to be good.  
I opened them as I heard footsteps walking down the hall, and as I lifted my head the door knob turned.  
And I was not expecting what walked through the door. When the door opened an exact version of me walked through the door, except older, and male. He also must have noticed how much I resembled him for his eyes narrowed at me in a questioning look.

"Vhat's your name?"

I was shocked that he spoke English, and quickly answered him back.

"Reagan, Reagan Willans."

"Are you a spy?"

"No. I'm just trying to find some people."

His eye's narrowed at me more.

"I vouldn't have believed you if you said vere. You look vay to young to be one. How old are you?"

"I-I'm fifteen."

He kept his eyes narrowed at me.

"Who are you trying to find."

I didn't answer him and looked down.

"Answer me!"

"My parents! I'm trying to find my real parents. And the only lead I have is my real name, Italaina Belischmidt."

His eyes widened and he looked at me in a state of shock.

"Nein, it can't be."

I gave him a questioning look as he walked closer to me. He knelled in front of me and moved the hair from my right side of my neck. I don't know what he was looking for, the only thing on my neck was a scar that I've had for as long as I can remember. He gasped when he moved my hair and ran his gloved hand over my scar. He looked back at me with a slight smile on his face, he then did something I would never expect. He hugged me.

My eyes widened as he did this and my eyes slowly moved down to him.

"Uhhhhh."

He looked back up at me as I said this, and I looked at him like he was crazy, completely ignoring the fact that he could kill me right here and now. He sighed and pulled out the key for the handcuffs, he unlocked me and gently helped me up.

"It's quite obvious that you vouldn't remember me."

He took my face in his hands and locked his eyes with me.

"Italiana, you're home."

"What do you mean?"

"Italiana."

He smiled at me.

"I'm your Vati."

"Wait, what."

"I'm your Father."

 _Ya I understood that much._

"W-why did you give me up."

"You don't honestly think I vanted to?"

I looked down at my feet. He sighed and lifted my head up.

"Your Mutti and I had to give you up, because if ve didn't, you would most likely be dead."

"What do you mean?"

"Vhen you vere less then a year old, someone tried to kill you."

I gave him a surprised look.

"Ve had to give you up for your saftey."

I looked away from him, trying to process this all

 _Okay, so my real dad is a high ranked SS officer, someone tried to kill me as a baby, and I had to be given up for adoption because of that._

I looked back up at my real dad and gave him a half smile. He smiled back at me.

"Come on, lets go home."

"Sure."

My real dad started to lead me out of the room as my brain still tried to phantom all that was going on.


	7. Chapter 7 - Adapting

**Hello again, after so many chapters of me not really happy with the way they turned out, I can finally say that I am happy with this chapter, we also meet a new character that it going to grow really close with Italiana and we also find out who her mother is.**

 **Disclaimer - Again, I still don't own Hetalia**

* * *

I opened my eyes as I awoke to the sound of birds chirping. I sat up in the bed I was lying in, put my glasses on, and looked around at my surroundings, trying to figure out where the hell I was. I moved from the bed over to the window across from me. I threw open the curtains and widened my eyes, I looked down from the window at the streets of Berlin, swastika's dotting every corner I could see. I ripped the curtains closed as I remembered what had happened the day before. I sighed and leaned my head to rest on the window.

 _So it really did happen, and my dad is a high ranking SS member._

I sighed again and closed my eyes, but quickly flew them back open and turned to the door as I head a knock come from it.

'Italiana, you awake?"

My eyes widened and I gulped.

"Y-ya I'm up."

"I got you something to vear, I'll be downstairs getting breakfast ready, come down vhen your ready."

"Um, okay."

I didn't get a reply back and I heard footsteps walk away and go down the stairs. I opened the door and peaked my head around. I gave a sigh of relief when I didn't see anyone in the hallway and looked down at the clothes he got me. I bent down and picked them up, and walked back into the room with it. I closed the door behind me and placed the clothes on the bed. I gave a 'really' look at the clothes he got for me, knee length brown skirt, white short sleeve button up shirt, and a brown blazer. I took a quick look at the shoes he got for me and immediately made a face.

 _Oh hell NO, there is no way that I am wearing 'Mary Jane's'._

I quickly kicked the shoes under the bed and grabbed the skirt to inspect it, have I mentioned how much I didn't like skirts, no, well now you know. I gave a long sigh of relief once i found shorts hidden in the skirt, I'll just have to deal with the skirt brushing my knees. I quickly threw the outfit on for it was the only clothing I had other then what I was wearing now, considering that I had lost my luggage in the van. I grabbed the shoes I was wearing yesterday, which were lace up boots that went half way to my knee. I sighed after I tied my boots and looked at the door.

 _Going to have to deal with this sooner or later._

I took a deep breath and opened the door to the hallway. I looked down the hallway and at the stairs, trying to keep my breathing under control. I took another deep breath and nodded to myself, starting towards the stairs. I got to the end of the stairs and ended up in another hallway, and if my memory serves me correctly, the kitchen was down this hall and top the left. I took another deep breath and continued walking. I finally made it to the archway on the left and peeked around the corner and there he stood at the stove, cooking a pan of sausages, and wearing his uniform. I gulped and knocked on the wall. I turned to look at me and gave me a smile. I tried to smile back at him, and I don't know how it turned out.

"Did you sleep okay?"

"Oh, um-yes I did."

"Come sit, these are almost finished."

He smiled once more at me and went back to cooking. I sat down at the table in the kitchen and tried to look everywhere but the armband on his left arm, but my eyes kept going back to it. After a couple minutes he turned off the stove, went over to the back door in the kitchen, opened it, and gave a load whistle. I jumped in my seat as he did this and stared at the door to see what he was holding the door for to come in. Not even ten seconds after he gave the whistle, three large dogs came running into the kitchen and I instantly perked up. I stood up from my seat as the three dogs came over to sniff me. I held my hand to them and the golden haired dog immediately started licking it and nudging my hand with his nose, I immediately started to pet him. The brown haired dog started to do the same thing with my other hand when he saw his friend start to, I began to pet him to. The German Shepard sat in front of me, wagging it tail. Ludwig, as I learned what his name was, smiled at this and walked over, kneeling down next to the German Shepard and began petting him.

"They must sense who you are, I've never seen them act this vay except for me and my bruder."

He looked over and pointed to the golden haired dog.

"That's Aster."

He then pointed to the brown haired dog.

"Blackie."

He then looked back to the German Shepard.

"Und this is Berlitz."

I stopped patting Blackie for a second and held my hand out towards Berlitz. He sniffed my hand and put his muzzle to my hand, signaling me for me to pet him. Ludwig didn't stop smiling as I played with the dogs and went to get some plates for breakfast. As he pulled the cupboard open a large crash came from the door as if it had been slammed open.

"WEESSST!"

Ludwig grumbled under his breath and the three dogs ran over to the person at the door. The guy at the door managed to calm them down and the dogs ran to their dishes to eat. The guy then walked in and my eyes widened at him. Stark white hair, pale skin, ruby red eyes, and wearing an SS uniform, complete with hat. He didn't seem to notice me as he walked over to Ludwig still holding the cupboard open.

"So west. How's my little brother been doin?"

"I've been fine Gilbert."

Gilbert then looked over Ludwig's shoulder at the food on the stove.

"Crap west, vhy'd you make so much food, I didn't tell you i vas coming over, or did you just have some instinct the awesome me vas?"

"Nein Gilbert, look behind you."

Gilbert raised his eyebrow at him and turned towards me. His eyes widened at me and I gave him a small smile.

"Hi."

It was at this point that Gilbert went crazy.

"West! Vho the hell is she und vhy does she look like you!?"

Ludwig sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Gilbert you remember Feliciana don't you?"

"Kinda hard to forget her vhen she vas your wife."

"Ja, und, vhat happened in 1927?"

"You und her had a kid... No...Nooo!?"

"Ja, it's her."

He looked back at me and I gave him a small wave.

'That, is, AWESOME!"

He ran up to me and threw an arm around me.

"Allow me to fully introduce myself. I, am your AWESOME Uncle Gilbert! Oh me and you are going to get into so much trouble together!"

"No she vill not!"

I smiled at everything going on around me. Ludwig was lecturing Gilbert, Berlitz had come over and laid his head on my lap, and Aster and Blackie were still eating.

 _I guess it's not so bad here._


	8. Chapter 8 - Family

**Hey there everybody, I am finally done with exams so I will be updating a lot more often. Also, I am so happy with how this chapter came out, I have been dying to write this chapter, for so long! Just a quick warning for anyone who is not comfortable with this, there is death and this chapter mentions Hitler, so anyone who is not really comfortable with it will now know what is coming.**

 **Disclaimer - still don't own Hetalia.**

* * *

I awoke one morning to my door being slammed open and to someone screaming 'little awesome'. I groaned and ducked under my covers for this happens every morning and every morning I do the same thing, eventually Ludwig has to come and drag me out of bed (yes she calls him Ludwig, the reason for this is because she doesn't see him as her dad yet and she also called someone else dad for 14 years).

"Come on little awesome, time to get up!"

"No, I'm tired, wake me up in an hour."

"Come on, don't make me drag you out."

To prove his point he grabbed my leg from under the blankets and began to pull me out of the bed.

"Nooo."

I made a grab from my headboard, but missed and was dragged onto the floor by my albino uncle. I shot him a glare as he laughed to himself. His laugh made me glare at him more and I pushed his legs, making him fall to the ground beside me. I started laughing myself and not long after we were both a laughing mess on the floor, because of this, we both didn't notice Ludwig standing in the doorway.

"Vhat is going on here?"

We both sat up and looked at Ludwig, still slightly laughing. Ludwig raised an eyebrow at us and crossed his arms

"Oh, hey Luddy, Italiana here vouldn't vake up so I kinda dragged her onto the floor."

"Then vhy are you on the floor?"

"Hehe, vell vhen I dragged her onto the floor, she kinda pushed me."

Ludwig sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Did you at least tell her vhat ve are doing today?"

"Huh, oh, no I didn't."

Ludwig sighed again and you could see the crease forming in his head.

"What are we doing today?"

Ludwig look at me and his eyes softened as he started talking.

"Gilbert and I have a meeting to go to and ve are defiantly not leaving you here alone."

"West, vhy don't ve just take her vith us?"

My head snapped over and I looked at Gilbert.

"That has to be the most horrible idea I have ever heard, you don't honestly think I want to go to a Nazi meeting do you?"

I looked back over at Ludwig as he sighed again.

'Vell ve can't just leave you here, vhat if something happens to you?"

"And you honestly don't think somethings going to happen to me if I went to this meeting, have you forgotten that I have an American accent, it almost got me killed when I arrived here."

"Ja that is true."

We all fell into silence for a few seconds until Gilbert piped up.

"I got an Awesome idea, I'll be right back."

And with that he ran out of the room, leaving both me and Ludwig very confused, he appeared soon after with what seemed to be clothing in his hands. He placed them on my bed and I rose from the floor to inspect them.

"Oh, hell NO!"

Gilbert put his hands up defensively.

"Hey, it vas the best idea I could come up vith."

"Vhat is it?"

Ludwig walked towards my bed to inspect them too.

"There is no way I am wearing an SS uniform! With an armband, are you CRAZY!"

"I ask myself the same question everyday about him." Ludwig said picking up the uniform off my bed.

"Hey! Vell here me out, Italiana vears this and everyone will know shes German, there goes the problem of people trying to kill her because of her accent."

"You do make a good point."

I whipped around to look at Ludwig.

"Wait, are you actually thinking this might be a good idea!?"

"At least try it on, see how it feels."

I looked at him like he was crazy, but eventually glared at him and grabbed the uniform out of his hands.

"Fine, I'll try it on, but if I don't like it I'm taking it off right away."

"Alright, ve'll be in the hallvay."

He walked out of the room with Gilbert and closed the door behind him. I sighed and looked down at the uniform in my hands. I threw them on my bed and pulled off the shirt and pants I was sleeping in, letting my night clothes fall to the floor I picked up the jacket from my bed and looked it up and down. I sighed threw my nose and threw the jacket over my shoulders, slipping on the pants as well and doing up the two belts that went with it, I laced up the boots and moved over to my full length mirror to see what I looked like.

 _I don't look that bad in this._

I pulled at the jacket and twisted one way and the other to get a better view of what it looks like. I stopped and sighed once more, looking towards my door. I walked towards it and reached my hand out to grab it. Pulling open the door and walking out into the hallway has to be one of the most nerve wracking things I have ever done, and I was scared to see the expressions on there faces, so I stood in the hallway looking down at the hallway, wearing a SS uniform, and it wasn't until Gilbert spoke that I looked up.

"Damn, and I thought she couldn't look anymore like you west."

I looked over at Ludwig to see if he was going to say anything, but he didn't, he stood there and looked as if he was thinking of something. It wasn't until he turned to leave that he spoke up.

"Give me a moment."

And with that he walked towards his room and entered it. Gilbert and I looked at each other with confused looks on our faces and turned back to Ludwig's door to see if he would come out of it. Not long after he did, but he held something clutched in his hand. He walked back over to us and opened his gloved hand to give me whatever he had, in his hand sat an Iron Cross necklace, identical to the ones he and Gilbert wore. I looked up at him with a shocked expression, but he just smiled down at me.

'This vas the necklace I gave your mutti, it vasn't until I saw you in that uniform did I think that you should have it."

I continued to look at him shocked as I reached my hand out to grab the necklace. I took it into my hands and ran my hands along it, feeling the cold, smooth iron. I undid the clasp and re-clasped it around my neck, hiding the chain under the collar of the uniform. I looked back up at Ludwig and gave him a smile.

'So, is she coming vith us then?"

Ludwig and I both looked over at Gilbert, who we both forgot was there. Ludwig closed his eyes and sighed, crossing his arms as well.

"It does seem like it would be the best option, she does need to get used to going out into Berlin anyvay."

I slowly widened my eyes at him as he said this, was he insane, he actually thought it was a good idea to bring me to a Nazi meeting!

'Great! Vell I better go get ready, be right out!"

And with that, Gilbert ran to his room to throw on his uniform. Ludwig sighed again and looked at me.

"Come on, ve better get breakfast ready."

I slowly nodded at him and started to follow him down the stairs.

-Time skip-

Breakfast was quickly finished when Gilbert came down and not long after all three of us were piling into Ludwig's car. I remained quiet the entire ride, the only sounds reaching my ears being the car's engine and Gilbert's loud voice. We soon arrived at the same building I was taken to when I first arrived here and I shivered, remembering the memories of my first day in Germany. We exited the car and I stuck close to Ludwig as we walked in, hiding my eyes behind my hair. Many people saluted Ludwig as we walked through the building and I wondered how much power Ludwig had around here. We soon reached a set of double doors, guarded by two Nazi members. They saluted Ludwig as we reached them and opened the door for us, allowing us to walk in like we run the place. I noticed we were the first ones there and wondered how early we were.  
It turn out we weren't that early for not even ten minutes later more members of the Nazi party started filing in, taking notice of me right away. I sunk down in my chair as far as I could, trying to become 'invisible' from the Nazi officers.  
Soon the room was filled and I immediately took notice that everyone but Ludwig and Gilbert were staring at me, luckily the doors opened once more, making everyone in the room, including me, look at the door. A man in his thirties walked in, he must be important for everyone, minus me, stood up and saluted him. He motioned for them to sit down as he moved to the head of the table. As he reached it, he looked around the room, but stopped when he set eyes on me. He turned to Ludwig, who stiffened when he did.

"Ludwig, wer sie ist?"(1)

Ludwig stood up as he started talking and immediately answered him back.

"Das ist meine Tochter, Herr"(2)

"Dein tochter?"(3)

The man looked at Ludwig suspiciously.

"Ja, Herr."(4)

The man walked over to us, not taking his eyes off me as he continued to speak with Ludwig. They went back and forth speaking German when suddenly the man turned to an officer in the room and shouted a command at him. The officer stood up, saluted him, and left the meeting room. Everyone in the room sat quietly as they waited for the officer to return from wherever he went. The officer returned, but he wasn't alone. With him was a man that looked to be in his forties, wearing a yellow Star of David on his jacket. The man that stood next to Ludwig motioned for me to stand up and to stand in front of the officer. I did so and the Jewish man was brought to his knees in front of me, and a pistol was placed in my hands. I gasped and dropped the gun, tears prickling my eyes. The Nazi members laughed at this and more tears started to reach my eyes. Ludwig, having has enough, stepped in front of me, pulled out his pistol, and shot the man, the man falling to the ground, dead. I threw my hands to my face as I struggled to keep to tears from flowing out of my eyes. Ludwig turned around and glared at the other man, who just smirked back at him.

"Ich denke, dass über diese Besprechung abgeschlossen."(5)

He moved to walked towards the door and before he left, he turned around and said the two words that sent chills down my spine.

"Hail Hitler."

Everyone repeated it back and they began filing out of the room. Gilbert and Ludwig, who both didn't want to be there anymore, grabbed my shoulders and quickly lead me out of the room. They didn't stop walking until we had exited the building, where they both turned to me with worry in their eyes. The tears began to waterfall down my cheeks as I threw myself into Ludwig's chest. Ludwig hugged me back and began to whisper comforting words to me. My tears soon dried, but I continued to hug Ludwig.

"Thank you, vati."

Ludwig froze, but quickly relaxed and hugged me back tighter. Gilbert soon joined the hug and no words were spoken, but none needed to be.

* * *

 **1\. Ludwig, who is she?**

 **2\. This is my daughter, sir**

 **3\. Your daughter**

 **4\. Yes, sir**

 **5\. I think, that about concludes this meeting**

 **Sorry if any of the German is wrong, you can blame google translate, also the man who ran the meeting is supposed to be Himmler, who was in charge of the SS and was basically the person the ran Auschwitz.**


	9. Chapter 9 - To Auschwitz

**Hello Everyone! And OH MY GOD! THIS CHAPTER! This chapter took me so long to write, mostly because I wasn't able to think of anything to write after a sentence most of the time. But this is finally done, and I hope the 2 month wait was worth it for this chapter, and I can already hear the reviews like ' when are you going to get her out of there', and I will tell you this now, not for a while, I have so many ideas for this segment of the story and this is actually the segment i'm most excited for surprisingly. And just so everyone knows, death will play a large part in this segment.**

 **Disclaimer - Nope, still don't**

* * *

After the incident at the meeting, Ludwig, who I now call Vati, and Gilbert, both came to the agreement that when they did have meetings that the safer option is to just leave me at home. I was grateful for this for I didn't have to deal with any Nazi officers other then the ones I lived with. I had also become accustomed to wearing the SS uniform Gilbert gave me. Gilbert, seeing how much I actually liked wearing the uniform, even gave me one of his old SS hats to complete the uniform. Ludwig one day questioned me why I even wore the uniform, which I replied with,

"It looks good on me, and its the only outfit in my closet with pants."

Ludwig never questioned me about it again.

It was a month after the incident at the meeting and Ludwig and Gilbert had left the morning of for the 'annual Nazi get together'! Ludwig and Gilbert both gave me the strict rule to not leave the house at all while they were gone, but they never said anything about the backyard! And so I stood in the backyard with Alster, Blackie, and Berliz playing catch with them with a tennis ball. I don't know how long I stood out there, but it must have been a while because I heard the front door slam open, Gilbert shouting 'Little Awesome', and Ludwig sighing. I called the three dogs over and opened the door to let them into the house. I followed closely behind them and entered the kitchen just as Ludwig and Gilbert did as well. Ludwig closed his eyes and sighed though his nose as soon as he saw me.

"Sit down Italiana, ve have something ve need to discuss vith you."

I raised an eyebrow at him and sat down at the kitchen table, Ludwig and Gilbert sitting down as well. We sat in silence for a few moments and I started to grow nervous, one, Ludwig was almost sweating because of the crease in his forehead, and Gilbert was not his happy, won't shut up, self.

"So, what do you need to talk to me about?"

They sat in silence for a few more seconds until Ludwig piped up.

"Gilbert and I vere assigned a new post today... und since it's out of Germany, you're going to have to come vith us."

Ludwig fell into silence again as I tried to possess in my mind about what he just said.

"Oh...ok, uh, when do we leave."

"next veek."

"Oh...bit of a short notice...and, uh, where are we going?"

Neither Ludwig or Gilbert spoke to answer my question and the room fell into silence again. We sat in silence for a few minutes until Gilbert mumbled next to me, and if it wasn't for the silence in the room, I wouldn't have been able to hear him.

"...Auschwitz... our new post is at Auschwitz."

My eyes widened at hearing this, I wanted to ask more questions, like about why they were going, why they had to bring me, but my body reacted before my brain did and I quickly bolted out of the kitchen and up the stairs. i guess my thoughts that I had when I first arrived here are coming true, I'm going to a concentration camp, just not in the way I first originally thought I was. I dashed into my room, slammed the door shut, and slid down it, trying my hardest not to cry. I didn't last long for not even 30 seconds later I started to bawl my eyes out.  
I sat there for who knows how long crying but eventually I moved from the hard ground over to my bed, and I cried more on my bed, and enventually fell asleep with tear stains on my pillow.

-Time Skip-

I awoke later that day to see Ludwig siting on a chair next to my bed. His eyes were closed and his breathing was slow, signaling that he was asleep. I sat up in bed and shook him awake. He slowly opened his eyes at me, but once he saw that I was awake, he fully opened his eyes, and pulled me into a hug.

"Oh Italiana, I am so sorry, I never, ever, vanted to do this to you. If Gilbert and I vere able to turn down this new post ve vould have in a heartbeat."

I closed my eyes and hugged him back, knowing that he needed support like I did right now as well. We silently hugged for a while before we both pulled away. Feeling how tense the air in the room was I decided to make a horrible mistake in trying to lighten it up.

"Well, if we're leaving in a week, I better start packing then!"

I said this in a cheery tone of voice, which got me a look from Ludwig. I sheepishly smiled and looked down at my boots, knowing that I just caused the tension in the air to become greater. The tension became even greater when Gilbert decided to barge into my room, having gone back to the normal self he is. Gilbert stopped, looked at the looks we threw him, and slowly started out of my room, shutting the door behind him.  
Ludwig closed his eyes and sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose as well. He opened his eyes, looked back over at me and sighed again.

" I can tell that your not okay vith this, Gilbert and I aren't okay vith this either, and if ve could stop this in anyvay ve vould, but for the time being, ve're just gong to have to deal with it."

I sighed and nodded, knowing that he was right, they had no power to stop this, and I defiantly didn't have any power to stop this, so really i was just going to have to deal with it.

"Okay, I understand what you're saying, and I am going to have to deal with it for the time being, hopefully it won't last long."

Ludwig smiled at me and hugged me once more.

"I hope so as well."

Ludwig then left and I plopped down to sit on my bed. I sighed and looked around at the room I had began to call mine, knowing that, my room, wasn't going to be my room for much longer. I sighed once more and looked towards my closet.

 _Well, I better start packing_

-Time Skip-

A week later Ludwig, Gilbert, and I awoke early to pack the car and start on the long trip to Poland. As the last trunk was added and the back of the car was slammed shut, I turned towards the house I had began to call home. I sighed and looked away, knowing that the home I was moving to was located in the middle of hell. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up to see Gilbert with a worried expression. I smiled at him to let him know that I was alright, but deep down I was trying my hardest not to cry. He smiled back at me, but looked up when he saw Ludwig struggling to get all three dogs in the car. Gilbert and I quietly laughed at the sight.

"Hey west, you need some help over there?"

Ludwig sighed and looked up as he got the last dog to fit in the car.

"You couldn't have asked that ten minutes ago?"

"I vas but, I like seeing you suffer sometimes."

Ludwig glared and sighed at Gilbert, while I tried my hardest to hold back my laughter at how childish my Uncle was acting. Ludwig sighed once more and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Come on, ve better start heading off, it's a long drive and vere already falling behind schedule."

I sighed and rolled my eyes.

 _Of course Vati is on a scheldule._

I nodded to him and went to go grab my hat that Gilbert gave me off the porch. I picked it up and walked back over to him, not looking back at the house. I climbed into the back seat with the dogs, while Ludwig and Gilbert climbed into the front seats. Ludwig started the car and we began to pull away. It was at this point that I looked back at the house, hoping that we would just turn around, go back inside and pretend that nothing happened. But we didn't, and I watched as the house began to grow smaller and smaller until i couldn't see it anymore. I turned back around and took off my glasses, rubbing my eyes for I felt tears trying to break through.  
Gilbert turned in his seat to look at me and gave me a worried smile.

"You okay there little awesome?"

"Yeah I'm o-oof."

I glared at my lap down at Alster who had decided it would be a good idea to lay down on my lap. Gilbert laughed and I threw a glare at him, but it quickly turned into a smile, because even though we were in the situation we were, it wouldn't stop the craziness that is my family. I began to laugh with him and I saw Ludwig throw a raised eyebrow at Gilbert and me.  
Gilbert and I threw jokes and glares towards each other the whole ride to try and lighten the mood up, at least that's what I was trying to do, I think Gilbert was doing it to mess with Ludwig, for I saw him throw many glares towards Gilbert and me. Gilbert and I stopped as soon as we saw the large building in the distance, for we knew that it was Auschwitz. We pulled up at the gates and I stuck my head out the window to see where i would be living for the next while, and the first thing that stuck out to me was a saying on the gates in front of us

 _Arbeit Macht Frei._

I shivered, with just that saying I could feel the depression that surrounded this place. We stopped in front of the gates and the officer who stood at the gate walked over to the car we sat in.

"Guten Morgen, Sergeant Beilschmidt."

"Guten Morgen, Lieutenant Kaiser."

"if you would come vith me, I vill bring you to vhere you vill be staying."

Ludwig nodded to him and moved to get out of the car, me and Gilbert following closely behind. We clipped leashes onto the dogs and started to follow the officer through the gates and down the gray dirt road. I kept my eyes straight, trying my hardest not to look around at everything around me. Around halfway through the walk i had begun to feel eyes on me. I swallowed and it took even more of my willpower not to look for who was looking at me. We finally reached the end of our walk to reach a large house at the end of the camp.  
Kaiser tossed the keys to Ludwig, and told us to go on inside as he walked away. Gilbert shrugged and snatched the keys from Ludwig's hands, ran up the porch steps, opened the door and walked in, taking a large breath of air.

"Hey west! Its got that new house smell!"

Ludwig and I both sweat dropped at him and sighed. Gilbert, seeing how much we were acting alike, started bursting out laughing.

"Oh gott, you really are a carbon copy of your Vati!"

I glared at him as I pushed past him to walk into the house myself. I looked around at the empty house and looked out every window i could a little saddened. It was a very nice house, and I actually really did like it, but to know that i was living a 30 second walk to the middle of hell, was the most depressing thing ever.

"Vell we better go get the car and start unpacking."

I moved away from the window to look at Ludwig and nodded at him, following behind him to get everything that would start my new life, at Auschwitz.


	10. Chapter 10 - Hell and the Italian Girl

**OMG i am so sorry! I didnt expect for this update to take so long. I got serious writers block and honestly i couldnt think of anything for this. So here is the long awaited chapter, hopefully this can make for the 2-3 months i havnt updated.**

 **Disclaimer - I still do not own Hetalia**

* * *

It was the day after we had arrived at what i like to call hell. Everything was unpacked, sort of, and we were now on our way to the German Barracks where all the other officers lived. We pulled up in front of the building , got out of the car, and walked in, seeing dozens of other Nazi officers standing in the main room.  
I gulped and kinda hid myself behind Ludwig so I wouldn't be seen, but before I could hide and try to run out of the building all together, another officer saw us and called us over.

"Beilschmidts!"

I 'eeped' and hid more behind Ludwig as we started to walk towards the officers. We stopped in front of them and i completely hid myself behind Ludwig so i wouldn't be seen, unfortunately i was.

"Hey, Beilschmidt, who's that hiding behind you?"

I froze as Ludwig turned to look at me and I gave him a pleading look that screamed, _do not introduce me!_

Ludwig sighed and pulled me out next to him, and I gave him a betrayed look as he started to speak.

"This is my daughter, Italiana."

I remained still, hoping that no one would say anything. Thankfully no one did, because right after Ludwig had said that, another officer walked in, who i guess was the leading officer, and started to address all of the officers there.

"Alright, ve have a new shipment of Jews coming in today, so I thought that this vould be a good time to show the newbies vhat goes on around here. Beilschmidt!"

All three of us turned to look at him and he seemed to pause for a moment.

"All three of you I guess. You three are going to be running the selection for the new load of Jews. Mothers, children under 16, the elderly, and the handicapped, get sent to the left to be sent to the showers, everyone else, gets sent to the right to be put to work, got that!?"

We all gave him a 'yes, sir' and he nodded to us and began to address the other officers once more. It wasn't long though before he called on us again.

"Ludwig Belischmidt, you're going to be watching barrack 14 during the day, and Gilbert Beilschmidt, you're going to be watching the same barrack at night."

They nodded to him and he went back to giving the other officers their orders of what barracks they would be watching.

-Time Skip-

I sat at a table with Ludwig and Gilbert next to a set of train tracks. My head was on the table, and my eyes were closed, but i soon opened them when i heard the sound of a train coming down the tracks. The train parked in front of us and two other officers opened the doors of the train. Instantly, hundreds of woman, men, and children started pouring out, and i closed my eyes and looked down as they were directed to our table. i kept my head down as Ludwig directed people either left or right. When i finally did lift my head there was a brother and a sister standing in front of the table, the sister was glaring at us and the brother was crying into her shoulder

The sister had shoulder length dark brown hair and a gravity defying curl that came out the right side of her hair, her eyes were a weird mix of hazel, green, and gold.

The brother had short reddish brown hair and also had a gravity defying curl that came of the left side of his hair, his eyes were a beautiful mix of amber and gold.

Ludwig closed his eyes and sighed when he saw them.

"Names" he asked them which sounded more like a command.

The sister glared more at Ludwig and the brother detached himself from the sisters shoulder and rubbed at his eyes to try and rid himself of the tears.

"Fe-Feliciano Vargas"

Ludwig nodded to him and wrote his name down, turning to the sister next. The sister looked away from him.

"Lovina Vargas" she spat out.

Ludwig wrote her name down and then proceeded to ask them their age.

"We're both 16" Feliciano told him which got him a glare from his sister.

Ludwig wrote down their ages and took one more look at the information.

"Both of you to the right" Ludwig said as he pointed in that direction.

Feliciano gave a sigh of relief when he saw that they were being put with the more healthier people. I placed my head back on the table and watched them leave, the sister Lovina must have felt me looking at them for she turned back to me with a glare, which in turn made me look away. As i placed my forehead back on the table I began to think, _What made me so intrigued with those two,_ I shook my head at the thought and went back to trying not to pay attention to what was going on in front of me.

-Time Skip-

After the selection, Ludwig, Gilbert, and I started packing up all the paperwork and exit the scene, when a yell of despair stopped us in out tracks and made us turn around. Now, there had been other screams and yells, but none as powerful and emotional as this one. When we turned around the scene the greeted us was one that almost made me burst into tears. Lovina and her brother were being pulled away from one another as they struggled against the arms of two officers, both of them screaming and yelling for the other until they were put into separate lines that went to different sides of the camp.

I turned around and shook my head trying to not let the tears fall as i started walking away from the scene, Ludwig and Gilbert following after me with worry in their eyes. I kept walking and walking until I had made my way back to the house. Gilbert and Ludwig stopped and sighed sadly when they saw me make my way up the stairs, slam the door shut to my room, and heard me start to cry my eyes out at what i just saw. Ludwig started to make his way out of the house, having to go start his post at barrack 14, while Gilbert started up the stairs and into my room , beginning to comfort me and cry with me at what just happened.

-Time Skip-

Night had fallen as i poked my head out the bedroom window and looked around for anyone that might be around. I nodded to myself when i saw there was no one and moved back into the room, throwing a large bag out the window as i lowered a rope down the side of the house, scaling down it until i reached the ground. I grabbed the bag and took one more look around to see if anyone spotted me, when i saw that no one did i began to walk. I walked behind buildings and trees, trying not to be spotted by the light or any other officers. Somehow i made it to the place i was trying to get to, barrack 14. I cursed myself when i saw Gilbert standing at the door with his gun out and by his side.  
I crept around to the back and back around to the front, noticing that Gilbert was more on one side, giving me a free passage to the inside, although it would be risky. I took a deep breath and quickly ran in with out Gilbert seeing me, although he did freak out a little bit. Once i was inside i gave a sigh of relief and looked at the room, tensing up when i noticed around 40 girls and woman staring at me in fear. I sighed as i put my bag down and put my hands up in surrender.

"Hey is ok, im not here to hurt any of you, im here to help actually."

When i said that i saw them all relax a little as i knelt down and opened up the bag, looking back over at the with a kind face.

"I brought you some blankets, i figured that you all might not have any" I told them.

As soon as the word blankets came out of my mouth, a bunch of the women started to make their way over to me, gasping when they saw me pull out a blanket and hand it to the nearest person. At this point everyone was surrounding me, except for one girl that sat at the back and seemed to be glaring at me. A confused look came on my face as a stood up with a blanket in hand and made my way over to her, gasping when i noticed it was the italian girl from earlier Lovina. I gave a small smile to her and handed out the blanket for her, Lovina looking at it as if it was going to self destruct. Soon she slowly reached out a hand as grasped the blanket, wrapping it around herself and sending me a glare again before looking away.

"Thank you"

She said quietly which made me smile more and made my way back over to the bag, handing out the last of the blankets. When the bag was empty, i placed it on my shoulder and smiled at all of them.

"That was all i could fit in the bag, but ill be sure to be back tomorrow with more" I told them, making them tear up and hug me, thanking me over and over again until the door behind me opened.

"Alright whats all the commotion about!" Gilbert shouted making all of them jump and run back to their bunks, leaving me alone to deal with my uncle. Gilbert sighed when he saw me and patted my head.

"Come on Italiana, Im pretty sure your Vati's wondering where you are" He told me as he stared to lead me out of the barrack. Before the door closed i took one more look inside and at Lovina, seeing her hug the blanket close to her and look back at the door as the door closed behind me and Gilbert.


End file.
